Momma Robotnik
Momma Robotnik – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to matka Doktora Ivo Robotnika, która jest jeszcze bardziej okrutna i zła od niego. Z reguły jest trzymanna w azylu znanym jako Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers, z którego czasami ucieka. Jest tak straszna, że nawet sam Robotnik się jej boi. Historia Według jej opowieści, Momma Robotnik i jej syn mieszkali w Chaos City. W trakcie przeprowadzki Robotnik zgubił swoją ulubioną maskotkę, Fuzzy Wuzzy, przez co stał się zły. thumb|left|Momma Robotnik odwiedzająca syna w dniu swoich urodzin W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotnik uciekła z Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers w dniu swoich urodzin i przybyła do bazy Doktora Robotnika, rozgniatając po drodze Coconutsa, Scratcha i Groundera. Gdy dotarła do syna, kazała sprawić sobie prezent urodzinowy w postaci zniszczonych drzew z Mobius National Park. Momma Robotnik poleciała następnie z synem do parku, aby zobaczyć postępy, ale zostali tam zaatakowani przez Tree-Killer Robot, które Sonic przeprogramował przeciwko Robotnikowi, po czym wylądowali w błocie. Po powrocie do bazy, Momma Robotnik i jej syn oglądali jak Scratch i Grounder demolowali bezbronne miasto, ale Sonic ponownie powstrzymał badniki. Momma Robotnik wściekła się wtedy i zaczęła karcić swojego syna parasolką, po czym postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Udało jej się zwabić Tailsa, udając że była smutna z powodu tego, że jej syn został złoczyńcą. Momma Robotnik poprosiła Tailsa aby udał się do ich starego domu w Chaos City i przyniósł Robotnikowi jego ulubioną maskotkę, Fuzzy Wuzzy, prosząc lisa również aby zostawił dla Sonica list z prośbą, aby szedł przez Pandemonium Pass. Po tym jak lis dotarł do Chaos City, Momma Robotnik i jej syn związali go, czekając na Sonica. Jeż przyszedł wkrótce potem i Momma Robotnik stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz - uruchamiając elektryczny płot uniemożliwiający im ucieczkę, oraz wypuszczając Fuzzy'ego Wuzzy'ego, który zmienił się w dwugłowego potwora. Sonic jednak zdołał obwiązać potwora kablem, który raził go prądem. Robotnik wpadł wtedy w panikę i zaczął błagać jeża o ratunek dla maskotki, co nie podobało się matce. Gdy Momma Robotnik karciła syna parasolką, Fuzzy Wuzzy został uwolniony i rzucił w nią tortem urodzinowym, po czym zaczął śpiewać piosenkę. Krótko potem zjawili się pracownicy domu dla matek, którzy zabrali Momma Robotnik do swojego auta. Przed odjazdem matka uderzyła syna jeszcze raz parasolką. Wkrótce potem znów wróciła do Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers. Charakterystyka Osobowość Momma Robotnik jest zła, okrutna i przerażająca. Niemal zawsze jest wściekła i gotowa wybuchnąć gniewem w każdej chwili. Nawet sam Robotnik się jej boi i nie potrafi się sprzeciwić. Momma Robotnik jest także bezwzględna i wykorzystująca wszystkie możliwe środki do osiągnięcia swojego celu, którym światowa dominacja i zniszczenie Sonica. Nie potrafiła się jednak sprzeciwiać pracownikom Mobius Home for Really Bizarre Mothers, którzy zabierali ją z powrotem do azylu, uciekając przed nimi zamiast walki. Wygląd Momma Robotnik jest wysoką kobietą o jasnej karnacji. Posiada niemal taką samą, stożkową głowę jak Doktor Robotnik, z pewnymi różnicami. Jej oczy nadal są czarne i posiadają czerwonne źrenice, ale dodatkowo wychodzą z nich rzęsy. Momma Robotnik posiada te same pomarańczowe wąsy, co Doktor Robotnik, choć czasami pojawia się bez nich. Nosi na sobie zielonny kapelusz z fioletowym piórem, różową sukienkę, a także czarne buty na szpilkach. Moce i umiejętności Momma Robotnik wielokrotnie dowiodła, że była godnym przeciwnikiem dla Sonica i Tailsa. Dysponuje wielką siłą fizyczną, która pozwoliła jej bezproblemowo sforsować baz ę jej własnego syna, oraz zwyciężyć w pojedynku z Katellą, będąc jedyną istotą na tyle agresywną aby wypędzić ją z planety. W walce czasami posługuje się parasolką, którą karci także własnego syna. Oprócz tego Momma Robotnik jest przebiegła i posiada umiejętności manipulacyjne - swoją przerażającą postawą była w stanie natychmiast przywołać Scratcha i Groundera do porządku, a także podporządkować ich swoim rozkazom. Podobnie przekonała lokalny rząd Mobiusa, aby pozwolili jej wziąć Tailsa jako zakładnika. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Doktor Ivo Robotnik (syn) *Doktor Warpnik (siostrzeniec/bratanek) *Robotnik Jr. (sztuczny wnuk) *Julius Robotnikus (przodek) *Robotnikhotep I (przodek) Sojusznicy *Doktor Ivo Robotnik *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Fuzzy Wuzzy Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Galeria Momma Robotniks Birthday 019.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 020.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 021.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 022.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 024.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 025.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 027.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 029.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 030.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 033.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 069.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 070.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 075.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 079.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 085.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 086.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 096.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 097.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 112.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 114.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 116.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 117.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 118.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 119.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 124.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 127.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 129.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 131.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 132.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 133.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 134.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 180.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 184.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 185.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 190.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 192.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 198.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 201.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 213.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 214.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 220.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 222.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 227.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 228.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 229.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Kategoria:Ludzie (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Kobiety (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)